Hidden Within A Mysterious Fob Watch
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: Kayano Kaede found a mysterious fob watch on the teacher's desk, and she wondered why it got there. Who put it there and who owned it? And why is it psychic? And what is a Time Lord? (A twoshot crossover story with Doctor Who, but it can be continued when my mind goes hyper.)
1. The Mysterious Fob Watch

**_A/N: This is supposed to be part of Oneshots and Tentacles, but it is getting too long. And expect this to be a twoshot fanfic story with a cliffhanger, unless I got some favorites, follows and reviews just to see if this fanfic deserves to continue. It is not like I am a fame whore, but this was supposed to end at that cliffhanger._****_I know this is supposed to be put in a crossover section, but I decided not to. It is because I just incorporated Doctor Who elements to Assassination Classroom plot._**

* * *

**_REMINDERS:_**

_I am Koro-sensei. _**_\- the mysterious voice_**

**_I am Koro-sensei - flashback scene_**

* * *

**_Hidden Within A Mysterious Fob Watch_**

**_(Crossover with Doctor Who)_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**_The Mysterious Fob Watch_**

* * *

"February! The second month of the new year! That means that Valentine's Day is approaching! The season of love is coming! I am too excited for this! But as usual, I will be expecting more assassination attempts and better entrance exam results from you!"

The class groaned at what their octopus sensei was implying. They all knew that Koro-sensei was kinda a sleazy creature and a gossip lover, of course, he will treat Valentine's Day as a opportunity to write questionable novels about the Class E couples.

This whole school year was a memorable year for them, in fact, it had its ups and downs. The Class has faced multiple challenges and villains, but still they had passed those obstacles with flying colors, thanks to their teachers. They help them cope with the challenges and they had succeeded.

Before, the Class 3-E was a class full of misfits studying in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, one of the prestigious junior high school in the country. Those who had failed their grades or have a record will be sent here. They always face discrimination and insults from students from the main campus.

But when Koro-sensei came to their lives, everything changes. He changed everything. They toppled the top of the school, the A Class, in the exams. They made the chairman and his educational system wrong. Now, they were respected by the students of the main campus.

Last winter break, they found out that one of their classmates, Kayano Kaede, had a deep secret. She was the sister of their former teacher Yukimura Aguri, and her real name is Yukimura Akari. She thought that Koro-sensei killed her beloved sister, for she just saw him leaving her dead sister while he was escaping to the mountains. So she injected tentacles in her nape, to take revenge against Koro-sensei.

She and Koro-sensei fought, while her classmates and other teachers watched the fight helplessly. It is a life and death situation, as Kayano is risking her life for the tentacles who were draining her life source. It took a 15-hit kiss from Nagisa that stopped her from her bloodlust, and quick removal of the implants made her calm down.

It was also that night that Koro-sensei revealed his true identity as the great assassin, the Shinigami, and he had one year to live before he takes the Earth with him. He was born in the slums, with no memory of his true identity, such as name or birthday. He was betrayed by his apprentice, captured by Yanagisawa Kotarou (who turned out to be Shiro), and was monitored by Yukimura Aguri, Yanagisawa's fiance and Kayano Kaede's older sister.

Aguri and Shinigami became close friends, and they spent the whole year together. Shinigami helped Aguri about the lessons, while Aguri taught him compassion and kindness. By the time they first touched, the moon exploded, leaving 70% of the moon shattered into nothing.

Aguri had sacrificed her life just to make Shinigami stop going on rampage and kill people...and before she had her last breath, Aguri had made him promise to teach her children, the Class E. With a heavy heart, he had fulfilled her promise to teach Class E. He pretended to be the culprit of the moon's destruction, just to be given the opportunity to teach Class E.

And here he was, trying to be the teacher Aguri wanted him to be.

"You just wanted a good gossip, Sensei, " Rio spoke with annoyance, her classmates nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You just wanted to write a novel about us!" Yada quipped, a scowl shown in her face.

"Nurufufufu~ Well, it was a perfect idea for Valentines! Besides, I wanted to see you and your other half be together!" Koro-sensei chided, his face turned pink, "Wouldn't want your future be ruined by a wrong partner, ne?" All he got was a bunch of Anti-Sensei knives being thrown at him. Of course, Koro-sensei dodged the knives as usual.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DICTATE OUR LOVELIFE, YOU OCTOPERV!" the class screamed loudly at their Sensei, who was looking at them with green stripes on his yellow face.

* * *

It is PE time, and this time Karasuma-sensei was teaching them self-defense techniques. The class were holding an Anti-Sensei knife each, except for Kaede, who held nothing.

"Kaede-chan, are you alright?" Okuda Manami asked her green-haired friend, who was looking around the field. Kaede smiled as she spoke sheepishly, "It seems that I left my Anti-sensei knife home."

"I think I have an extra one at my desk. Can you fetch it, Kayano-san? I had something to give Sugino immediately so I can't fetch it from my desk," Akabane Karma spoke up, hearing the girls' conversation.

"Are you sure, Karma-kun? I don't want to cause any trouble if I borrow it and lose it," Kaede asked the red haired boy, who shrugged, "Well, you needed an Anti-Sensei knife, and I don't want you to miss out," he spoke slowly as he stared at Kaede mysteriously, "...this adventure."

Then he left as he was going to Nagisa's and Sugino's side, leaving Kaede and Manami confused at what Karma had said.

"What is he talking about?" Kaede asked Manami, who was staring at Karma in confusion.

"I dunno... It was kinda weird... But you need a knife, right? At least, Karma-kun had let you borrow one. I think Karasuma-sensei is starting to have classes, " Manami spoke, pushing Kaede slightly.

"Yeah, right," Kaede spoke sheepishly as she ran towards the entrance, "I will be right back!"

Kaede ran through the hallways and to their classroom, where their belongings were situated to. The room was empty, as all of her classmates were outside. Looking outside the window, she went to Karma's desk and saw the green rubber knife placed on it. She sighed in relief as she picked up the knife.

"Hey, Kayano-san! What are you doing here?" The voice of her AI classmate, Ritsu, was heard beside her, the monitor glowed to reveal the purple-haired girl. Because she is an AI, Ritsu can't directly join the PE Class, but she is trying her best to join her classmates, even though she was on recording duty with Karasuma-sensei.

"Oh, Karma-kun let me borrow his extra Anti-Sensei knife, it seems like I left mine at home. I came to fetch it," she replied, smiling at the AI.

Ritsu returned the smile as she happily spoke, "Well, Karasuma-sensei is calling me now, the roll call is starting. You better go so you catch up!"

Then Ritsu's screen went off, signalling that she had transferred to Karasuma-sensei's phone for the PE Class.

"Oh right...Gotta go now, or Karasuma-sensei would find me late!" She hurriedly spoke, as she looked at the window and saw her classmates getting prepared for the PE Class.

She was starting to run outside when something placed in the teacher's table caught her attention. Curious, she approached the table and saw the thing that caught her attention.

It is a fob watch.

"A fob watch? Who left a damn fob watch here?" She asked as she stared at the watch in confusion. She looked at it as she pondered on its appearance. The watch is silver, a chain that acts like a handle of the timepiece still on it, with strange intricate designs engraved on the cover of the watch. If Kaede could describe the designs of the watch, it looks alien-like. Like you had seen in strange crop circles and strange clocks, but more complicated.

"Hey, Ritsu-chan, do you know who is the owner of this fob watch on the teacher's desk?"

She got no response from the AI, so Kaede just shrugged, thinking that Ritsu had probably gone. She stared at the timepiece, wonder filled her hazel eyes. She could hear Karasuma-sensei shouting commands, and Kaede could swear she was now late for class, just because she is curious about a mysterious watch.

She held the watch with her right hand as she picked it up from the table while placing the Anti-Sensei knife on the table, wondering about the owner of the watch, when suddenly she felt a slight pressure on the back of her conscious mind and heard a very strange but at the same time, a familiar voice.

_"Help me, human girl."_

Kaede nearly let go of the watch in surprise and looked around the room to see if someone said the words, but saw no one. Her face wrenched in confusion, wondering who called her.

"Who's there?" She asked with uncertainty. No one answered her, just the screams of her classmates doing the self defense class heard outside.

She thought it was just a figment of her imagination because she was still recovering from those tentacle implants, and was walking towards the door when she heard the strange voice again.

_"Notice me, human girl."_

Kaede looked around the room to see if someone said something, but she still saw no one. She held the watch tightly, looking at it with confusion in her hazel eyes. She felt something about the watch, and for Kaede, it feels like it has a strange aura around the watch. It feels... alive.

And the voice... It was familiar to Kaede, but couldn't point out who.

_"Help me."_

Kaede yelped in surprise, as she let go of the watch with horror in her hazel eyes, the slight pressure in her mind was gone in an instant. The voice... It was coming from the fob watch!

"What the-" she spoke, looking at the watch with a scared look. The watch was lying in front of her, still unopened and intact on impact. She kneeled down, staring at the watch in awe. "How could the fob watch talk? And the slight pressure in my mind, it faded away as soon as I let go of it. And... That voice... Where could I heard it?"

"Kaede-chan! The class is starting!" Kurahashi Hinano's voice was heard from the window, and Kaede could only reply as she heard Hinano's footsteps fading from her hearing range, "I will be there in a moment!"

She gently poked at the watch, closing her left eye, afraid that something will come out of the fob watch. But no response from the strange watch.

Then she picked it up and held it, this time the slight pressure came back, and she heard again the voice in her head. Based on what she had felt and no one can hear it besides her, she could now deduce that the watch is communicating with her using psychic energy, only when touched.

"What are you? Who are you? Why are you placed in the teacher's desk? And why is your voice is so familiar to me?" Kaede whispered, holding the strange fob watch tightly as she looked at it.

_"Find him... Find the owner of these memories, then let him open this watch," _the voice whispered to Kaede, leaving Kaede confused as heck.

"Memories? Well, do you know who owned you? And why he is only the one who could open this watch?" She asked, trying to find the lock of the closed fob watch. When she found the lock, she tried to open it. At last she had successfully unlocked it, but when the watch was finally opening revealing the clockface, little golden wisps came out of the watch, and blurry memories flashed on Kaede's mind.

* * *

**_There was a young black haired man with dark eyes shining like the dark corners of infinite space, looking and smiling softly at a black haired woman who was infront of him, hand stretching as if he was waiting for the woman to take his hand and whisk her away._****_He was leaning on a large blue box, and he was wearing a black suit under a black trench coat, with a weird and huge necktie hanging on his neck. The memory was kinda blurry for her, but Kaede could only see his mellow dark eyes. It was shining with golden wisps of time, and it shows how old he really is. It looks like he had seen the beginning and the end of time._**

* * *

The voice spoke at her again, this time in a scolding voice, forcing Kaede to snap out of her reverie and closed the watch in instinct.

"What and who was that?!" She could only gasp in shock at what she had witnessed.

_"This is not yet time to open this watch! The universe is in danger, and they called me. But I can't save them, I need him. I need him to be complete. Find him."_

Kaede held the watch tightly as her mind was still in shambles after what she had seen in a vision. The man's dark eyes was like a haunting and beautiful sight for Kaede to see. It was like Time is unraveling into little golden strands, shining like a million stars in the night sky.

"The universe is in danger? And could you tell me...what your owner looks like? Is that the man I saw in that vision?" Kaede whispered gently, as she stood up, holding the fob watch gently in her hands, "Tell me so I could help you in the way I could."

"What do you want to tell who, Kayano-san?" Another voice piped up as something was placed on Kaede's shoulder, making Kaede jump in surprise, nearly letting go of the fob watch, and whipped her head towards the new speaker, her mouth and hazel eyes widened, hand clutching tightly on the silver fob watch.

She was screwed.

* * *

**_A/N: To those who never heard of Doctor Who, it is a British science fiction television programme produced by the BBC since 1963. The programme depicts the adventures of a Time Lord called "the Doctor", an extraterrestrial being, to all appearances human, from the planet Gallifrey. The Doctor explores the universe in a time-travelling space ship called the TARDIS. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Accompanied by a number of companions, the Doctor combats a variety of foes while working to save civilisations and help people in need._****_The TARDIS has a vast interior but appears smaller on the outside, and is equipped with a "chameleon circuit" intended to make the machine take on the appearance of local objects as a disguise; due to a malfunction, the Doctor's TARDIS remains fixed as a blue British police box._**

**_Across time and space, the Doctor's many incarnations often find events that pique their curiosity and try to prevent evil forces from harming innocent people or changing history, using only ingenuity and minimal resources, such as the versatile sonic screwdriver. The Doctor rarely travels alone and often brings one or more companions to share these adventures. These companions are usually humans, owing to the Doctor's fascination with planet Earth, which also leads to frequent collaborations with the international military task force UNIT when the Earth is threatened. The Doctor is centuries old and, as a Time Lord, has the ability to regenerate in case of mortal damage to the body, taking on a new appearance and personality. The Doctor has gained numerous reoccurring enemies during their travels, including the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Master, another renegade Time Lord._**


	2. The Strange Man from Another Dimension

* * *

* * *

**_A/N: Here is Chapter Two of the Twofic series. The end will be a cliffhanger, but it depends on your reviews and favorites that this story deserves to be continued. Or my mind being hyoer and decided to spew out ideas._****_And by the way, this part was between Assassination Classroom Season Episode 19 and 20. There will be slight differences between canon timeline and this story's timeline, especially on the final assassination._**

* * *

**_REMINDERS:_**_I am Koro-sensei. **- mysterious voice**_

**_I am Koro-sensei. - flashback scene_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_The Strange Man from Another Dimension_**

* * *

"Koro-sensei!" Kaede gasped in surprise as Koro-sensei looked at her, his tentacle touching Kaede's shoulder. Of course, for someone who never met Koro-sensei, you can't decipher what Koro-sensei actually feels based on his face unless he changes color. But for a Class E student, most especially for an actress like Kaede herself, she could see a bunch of emotions hiding behind that smile of Koro-sensei.

He was actually confused and concerned. Typical Sensei, always concerned over the welfare of his students.

Kaede quickly hid the watch behind her, pretending to smile brightly at Sensei. As much as she wanted to show the watch to Koro-sensei, but she was also not sure if that was a good idea. "Nothing, Sensei!" She chirped, fake cheer was present in her tone.

"You should be at PE Class with your classmates right now," Koro-sensei scolded Kaede, his face turned purple with a X mark on it. Kaede laughed sheepishly as she tried to explain, the fob watch still hidden on her back, "Well, I was trying to attend class on time, but I left my Anti-Sensei knife at home. Karma-kun let me borrow one but I need to get it from his desk because he was currently busy, so here I am. "

Koro-sensei's turned back into his original yellow color as he spoke and laughed, his pinprick eyes noticed and scanned on what Kaede was hiding in the back, "Oh, I see! But why is the Anti-Sensei knife you had mentioned was in the teacher's table? And what are you hiding behind your back? May I see it?"

Kaede widened her eyes before looking around as if to distract Koro-sensei from finding out about the strange fob watch, "I am not hiding something, Sensei!" She grinned sheepishly, inwardly praying that Koro-sensei never pressed the subject further.

But Koro-sensei is not the creature who is an idiot in terms of recognition of hidden gestures done by the student. He knew Kayano Kaede was hiding something, but he had trusted her because she was his precious student, and Aguri's younger sister. He knew that she is a brilliant girl, and she has a right in her own privacy, as much as he wanted to pry. Besides, Aguri would haunt him if he messes up with her sister.

"Okay? As much as I am concerned about you right now, considering the fact you were still recovering from the assassination attempt you did last December," Kayano winced as Koro-sensei continued, "But I trusted you with this one. I am sure you are doing something good, and Aguri would always guide you. You are a sensible lady, after all."

Kaede smiled for real as she heard her teacher's words. Before, she loathed Koro-sensei because she thought he killed her sister when she saw him with her sister's dead body. Now, she loved him, she had adored him. She saw how he cares for her, her classmates, and her sister.

As Koro-sensei continues to speak to her, lecturing her, a strange vision suddenly appeared on Kaede's mind, where the same black haired and dark eyed man shows up in her line of vision, this time it was clearer. For starters, Kaede could see that he was handsome, albeit a little weird in fashion sense and those eyebrows. The strange man's face overlays Koro-sensei's round one, as Sensei's voice came out from the strange man's mouth.

* * *

"**_Come on, dear companion! There is so many places to see! The universe is beautiful to explore!" The strange man spoke cheerfully, his dark eyes twinking in mischief and wonder. His right hand held on a strange looking lever, while his other hand held the glowing screen in front of him, filled with strange circular symbols like those etched in the watch._**

**_He was standing in looks like a console of some sorts, in a alien-like room where Kaede could stare around in wonder and awe. It was bathed in golden light, the dark space filled with stars and galaxies was painted realistically in the ceiling in the room. On the middle of the console stood a huge glass tube glowing in a orange color, something mechanic inside moves up and down, as if it was like a car's engine when it runs. On the top of the tube lies a gear like structure, which rotates whenever the mechanic stuff on the tube moves, and Kaede could see some strange alien-like symbols etched on it, just like on what it was etched in the watch._**

**_Then a woman passed through her, wearing a light blue sweater filled with weird looking designs,black leggings, and red Converse shoes, as her long black hair tied in a messy bun. Kaede could only see the woman's back, but she could deduce that the woman was taller than her by a few inches... And having bigger chest size, Kaede growled._**

**_"Where are we going now? Are we going out to some strange planet, or anywhere in history?" The woman curiously asked the man, her voice seems familiar to Kaede. "Well, we are going to a strange planet few light years from here!" The strange man spoke and grinned, as he pulled the lever down, and the room shook, the console emitting a strange sound, and the gear and the mechanical stuff inside the tube was moving. As much as she saw the room shook on what the grinning man did, Kaede couldn't feel the ground shake._**

**_As the woman held the railings around the console for dear life, Kaede could see the woman's face. And Kaede's eyes widened in surprise, as she saw the woman's dark eyes, tinged with light orange. Even with the long hair and rectangular rimmed glasses, the woman looks similar to... _**

* * *

"Kayano-san? Kayano-san!" Koro-sensei's touch on her head and his worried voice snapped Kayano's vision, bringing her back to the real world. Kaede looked at her Sensei with confusion, as she had pondered about the strange vision. The watch was a little warm, as Kaede could now hear a lot of whispers in her mind as Koro-sensei touched her head. There were flashes of the faces, of 12 men and a woman before it started to fade from her mind, when her teacher's tentacles holding her head was placed inside his robes again.

"Are you alright, Kayano-san? I could send you to the infirmary right now. I will make sure Karasuma-sensei would know about this," Her Sensei asked her, worry etched in his pinprick eyes. Kaede widened her eyes as she quickly waved her free hand, "No need, Sensei! I am just worried that I am going to be late for class!"

She quickly grabbed her Anti-Sensei knife on the table, the watch still clutched tightly in her hand, trying to hide it from Sensei's super vision. She grinned as she tried to run towards the door, the knife and the watch still clutching tightly on her hands, "I think I have to go out and join Karasuma-sensei, Sensei! See you later!"

She ran towards and outside the door, leaving the confused octopus teacher behind, scratching his round head in confusion.

"Did I do the right thing, Aguri?"

* * *

When she felt that Koro-sensei had never followed her, Kaede stopped running and sighed in relief. She looked at the watch again, eyes scanning on its intricate designs etched on the cover.

Suddenly, a memory suddenly appears on Kaede's mind, as the watch suddenly glowed a little.

* * *

"**_What are you? Are you human?" A 20-something-year old red haired man asked the strange raven-haired man, who was looking at him with his old looking eyes, scanning the redhead's hair with jealousy. The redhaired man was taller than the brunette, golden eyes sparkling with mischief and maturity. He was wearing a blue t-shirt underneath a black jacket, and black pants._****_The raven haired man looked away, as he tried not to look at the man's red hair._**

**_Kaede could see that he was actually jealous of the redhead being ginger, even though it was slightly blurry for her to see. He spoke gently, this time Kaede was sure that it was really Koro-sensei's voice that was projected in the strange man's mouth, "I am not a human, as I look to be. I am actually a Time Lord, from a planet called Gallifrey."_**

* * *

Her eyes widened as another vision projected through her again, this time it was blurry again. She had pondered on the strange visions that the watch obviously projected through her when Koro-sensei confronted her and this time. She had noticed that it became clearer and the strange voices started to whisper strongly to her when he is nearby.

"That strange man is an alien? A time-travelling alien? A Time Lord from Galli-what?!" She thought, closing her hazel eyes as she tried to lessen the information overload she was getting.

She may have no superhuman intelligence, but Kaede could deduce what happen based on what the visions and whispers told her. She could only whisper the truth, as her hazel eyes opened and widened, her hand clutching the strange fob watch tightly.

"And that strange man was... Koro-sensei?!"

* * *

**_A/N: And that ends this twoshot...But it depends on the reviews, or my mind. Well, at least I had made this after bugging me for weeks!_****_As I said, this is supposed to be part to Oneshots and Tentacles fanfic story of mine, but it became too long that it deserves its own place._****_This idea was budding when I found out about the capabilities of the 'Chameleon Arch' of Doctor Who. Of course, I made some artistic freedom on how they work, but the function is still the same: changing the Time Lord into any species, and encasing the Time Lord essence and memories in a fob watch. And the fact that Koro-sensei never knew his own real identity connect the dots for me. And I think I made a right decision._**


End file.
